


Deal with it

by hanny_hasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Porn Challenge: Day 11</p><p>Explaining their (unconventional/kinky/incestuous) relationship to a disapproving third party</p><p>.... exactly this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with it

During the night they live another life. In motel rooms, in hideouts, in hostels even at the house of their friend Bobby Singer – at nights they can’t keep their fingers off each other. Countless times, they shared one bed and became one. They did it that often, that they couldn’t remember when it all started. 

Since they were young boys, they shared a room and often the bed. It was just comfortable to feel the warmth of another person. At some point cuddling and touching was added. First, it was an innocent play, but they didn’t leave it like that. Their hands wandered into the private regions of the other and soon their first kiss was shared. 

At the moment the Winchester Brothers are staying at Bobby’s house. The house had only one guest room with one large bed. As soon as they enter the room, they’re all over each other. Hot and rough kisses are exchanged, their tongues fight for dominance and they want to rip off their clothes as soon as possible. In the heat of their passion they only stumble through the room, but eventually, they find the bed. 

When they got rid of their clothes, Dean places Sam on the bed and opens his legs. Dean gazes at Sam’s full erected and out of anticipation throbbing penis. He wants to spoil Sam, but they don’t have much time tonight. That’s why Dean just spits into his hands and spreads the salvia around Sam’s entrance. After some more preparation with the hand, Dean enters Sam with a hard thrust, which is accompanied by loud and animally moans. The thrusts are that hard that the bed is pushed against the walls of the room and their moans become screams of lust. When they finally release the pressure, they just fall exhausted on the bed and are asleep in no time at all. 

 

“Boys, we need to talk.” Bobby says with a hard voice after their breakfast.   
“Sure, what do you want?” Deans asks, not having a clue what this talk was going to be about.   
“You mustn’t do this anymore.”  
“What can’t we do? I don’t understand.” Sam asks confused.   
“Don’t play dumb!” Bobby screams angrily “I heard you last night and some other nights before. I know exactly what you were doing in that room.”   
“Bobby, that’s a misunderstanding-” Dean tries to appease.   
“A misunderstanding?” Bobby yelled “Don’t take me for an idiot! I know that you two are fucking each other!”  
Both Dean and Sam don’t know what to say to this. Bobby is right. But at the same time he is wrong. Yes, they’re sleeping with each other, but they couldn’t stop?   
“What business is it of yours?” Dean asks eventually.   
“I consider you two as my sons and what you’re doing is wrong! That’s incest.” Bobby growls.   
“Let me get this straight. What we’re doing is nothing of your concern. Either you deal with it, or you never see us again. We can’t stop doing this and we won’t.” 

With these words Dean and Sam leave the room.

 

-shitty end-

This challenge is killing me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Supernatural drabble. Dont kill me!   
> Love, Hanny


End file.
